My Child
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: Tsunami is bevallen van haar dochter, en denkt terug aan de tijd . Die ze samen had met haar moeder .
1. A Little Memory

**Fanfic Titel : My Child**

**Titel Chapter : A Little Memory**

**Koppels : femTsunaxTakeshi , NanaxIemitsu , HayatoxHaru**

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Death , Angst , Child-abuse(little) & Zelfverwonding**

**Author : Sunny**

**Rated : T-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yaoi , Death , Angst , Child-abuse(little) & Zelfverwondinghouden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U !**

* * *

><p>Tsunami 's bruine ogen keken , naar het leven die ze op aarde heeft gezet . Ze lijkt helemaal op haar , alleen heeft ze haar vader 's zwart haar . Tsunami voelde tranen in haar ogen prikken , ze voeld haarzelf trots voor zo prachtige dochter . Maar ook verdriet dat haar moeder , dit niet kon mee maken ." Tsu-Chan ." Tsunami keek naar Takeshi die binnen kwam , hij ging naast haar zitten . En glimlachte naar de baby , en gaf Tsunami een kus op de wang . " Gaat het ? Moet ik haar vast houden ? " Hij klonk bezorgd Tsunami is blij , met zo een geweldige man als hem te hebben ." Het gaat maar hou haar maar vast , ze is ook jou dochter ." Zeide ze en gaf haar kind , aan haar man die haar voorzichtig nam ." Ze is zo klein ." Zeide hij ." Maar ze worden groter , en voor je het weet leide ze hun eigen leven ."<p>

" Zoals wij ? "

" Wie weet ." Zeide ze Takeshi aaide haar hoofd , en hield de baby met één arm . " Ze zal de beste kinderjeugd hebben , sinds ze ons heeft . We laten haar niet vallen , en we zullen haar vangen . Zoals wij elkaar hebben gevangen ." Zeide hij Tsunami glimlachte ." Hou van je . "

" Hou ook van jou Hime-Chan ."

Hime-Chan ? Hoe lang heeft ze dat niet meer gehoord , de eerste keer toen ze hem ontmoete . Was Hime-Chan al meteen haar nicknaam , ze weet nog toen ze hier kwam met haar moeder naar Namimori . Takeshi gaapte een beetje , en legde hun dochter in haar bedje . " Ik ga wat een beetje liggen , het is best al laat ." Zeide hij ." Ja goedenacht ik ga ook wat slapen ." Zeide ze als ze elkaar , nog een kus gaven . Takeshi ging slapen en Tsunami sloot ook haar ogen , en begon te dromen van al wat ze nog weet . Toen haar moeder nog bij haar was .

( **22 jaar terug **)

_" Mama ... Mammie ? Ik heb honger .. " Jammerde een kleine meisje stillentjes , een jongere vrouw die naast haar zat . Niet ouder dan 15 jaar , hield haar dochter dicht bij haar . " Geen zorgen Tsu-Chan , nog even wachten okay ." Haar dochter 's bruine ogen , keken naar haar mama . De jonge vrouw die nog zelf een kind was , moest bijna huilen als ze naar het onschuldige gezicht keek . " Wanneer krijgen we dan te eten mammie ? " Vroeg ze . _

_" Zo meteen Tsu-Chan , zo meteen ... " En beide vielen in slaap met een lege maag , voor dat ze het zelf wisten . _

* * *

><p><strong>Voor de gene die gevoelig zijn , wat bij de Author 's bericht staat . Verlaat dezen fanfic sinds ik van plan ben , hier een hoop emotie in tegooien . En er zal hoop angst zijn , de baby 's naam is nog niet besloten . Vele van jullie zullen zeggen , Mukuro of Hibari is perfect voor de job . Als femTsuna 's echtgenoot , maar ik ben meer dol op Takeshi . Hem zullen we voor een lange tijd even niet zien , in dezen fanfic ! Ik zal je zeggen wanneer okay ? <strong>

**Tot de volgende chapter ! **


	2. Cold Hands

**Titel Chapter : Cold Hands**

**Koppels : femTsunaxTakeshi , NanaxIemitsu , HayatoxHaru**

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Death , Angst , Child-abuse(little) & Zelfverwonding**

**Author : Sunny **

**Rated : T-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yaoi , Death , Angst , Child-abuse(little) & Zelfverwondinghouden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Twee jongere meisjes zaten in de koude kast , de oudere meisje 15 jaar oud hield de 3 jarige vast . Als iemand hun zag zoude ze zeggen , dat het twee zusjes waren plaats van moeder en dochter . Plots ging de deur open , en de oudere werd uit de kast getrokken ." Mammie ! " Maar de deur sloot terug , het jongere begon te huilen . Als ze alleen in de kast zat , het was donker en koud . " Tsu-Chan ! Laat me Tsu-Chan mee nemen ! " Riep ze naar de man ." Ga verdomme aan het werk ! En wie weet dan krijg die Tsu-Chan van jou , misschien nog iets in haar maag . " Hij duwde haar verder naar boven , het gehuil van haar kind leek nu zo ver weg . Maar de pijn was heel dicht bij , Nana begon dan snel te werken . Ze moest poesten en ging inkopen doen , ze begon eerst aan het ontbijt voor haar ' ouders ' . De twee waren nooit de ouders geweest , die Nana nodig had . Toen Nana was geboren had ze nog een tweeling zus , maar ze stierf tijdens de geboorte . En natuurlijk kreeg zij de schuld van , sinds zij nog leeft na de jaren . Als slaaf te hebben gespeeld , werd ze op haar 12de zwanger . Van haar buurjongen die na Tsu-Chan 's geboorte , verhuisde naar Mexico ze hadden geen contact meer . Nana wist wat ze deed erg stom was , en dat ze haar dochter hier mee in sleept . Toen haar ouders dit ontdekte , gebruikte ze Tsu-chan als lok aas .<p>

Als ze Tsu-Chan dreigen , smeekt Nana altijd op haar knieen . Dat ze alles zal doen , en zo blijf ze vooreeuwig de slaaf .

" Ga verdomme iets kopen , of anders krijg die kleine van jou slaag ." Zeide haar moeder als ze haar sigaret aan stak , Nana hoopt dat het haar kop afbrand . " Natuurlijk . " Nana ging dan snel naar de winkel , en hield haar lange lijstje vast .

Ze ging dan naar de winkel , niemand lette op haar . Ze waren druk bezig met hun eigen kinderen , hun eigen leven , hun eigen geliefde . Ze kijken niet om naar , het jong meisje die het slaaf is van haar eigen ouders . En haar dochter als dreiging gebruiken , nee ze hebben hun eigen problemen . Nana wou iets van boven op af pakken , wat op het lijstje stond . Maar ze kwam er niet aan ." Hier ." Zeide een stem Nana keek achter haar , en zag een jongen achter haar staan . Hij had kort blond haar en blauwe ogen , hij was een kop groter dan Nana . Had zelfs een licht blond baardje , dus zou hij ouder zijn ." Heb je dit nodig ? " Vroeg hij Nana knikte ja , en nam het van hem aan ." Ik heb je nooit hier gezien , ik ben Iemitsu Sawada ." Zeide hij ." Nana ."

" Alleen maar Nana ? "

" Ja huh .. Bedankt ik moet nu gaan ." Zeide ze en ging snel verder , maar de ander leek haar te volgen . Ze pakte dan twee flessen wijn , en een fles vodka ." Zijt je niet te jong om te drinken . "

" Die zijn niet voor mij , en laat me met rust . Ik moet snel terug naar huis ." Zeide ze en ging snel van hem weg ." Zie ik je nog eens ? "

" Misschien ." Was haar kort antwoord , waarom zeg ze gewoon niet nee . Wie weet wanneer haar vader haar weer , uit het huis laat gaan . Als Nana dan na 5 minuten thuis kwam , zette ze alles op zijn plaats . En maakte het eten voor haar ouders , als het eten klaar was gaf de vader haar kaas , droog brood en een appel . En stuurde haar terug de kelder in , Nana ging snel naar onder naar Tsu-Chan . Haar vader volgde snel achter haar , en duwde haar hard in de kast . En sloot het weer , en ging naar boven en vloekte onderweg ." Mammie ? Zijt jij dat ? "

Nana glimlachte naar haar dochter , en gaf haar een kusje . " Ja Tsu-Chan ik ben het ." En samen begonnen ze te eten ." Mammie mijn kleren voelen niet lekker aan ." Jammerde Tsu-Chan haar mama glimlachte zwak .

" Ik weet Tsu-Chan , morgen kunnen we ander kleren aan doen . En we kunnen ons lekker wassen okay ." Tsu-Chan knikte ja als ze naar haar luisterde , en zeide niks meer over de kleren . Nana wist dat het avond werd , en hield Tsu-Chan dicht bij haar . Ze pakte een oud deken , en deed het rond haar kind ." Slaap zacht Tsu-Chan . "

" Slaap zacht mammie ." Gaapte het kind en haar ogen sloten , Nana keek nog even naar haar . En sloot haar ogen ook , al dat ze wilt is dat zij en haar dochter . Wakker worden van dezen nachtmerrie .

* * *

><p><strong>Heb een fijne ouderjaars avond , en laten we starten met een nieuwe jaar ! <strong>

**Wel over dezen fanfic , wel ja Nana 's ouders hebben haar verwaarloosd . Sinds ze vinden dat het haar schuld is , dat haar tweeling zus dood is gegaan . Toen Nana zwanger werd van Tsu-Chan , en Tsu-Chan 's vader naar Mexico ging wonen . Gebruikte ze Tsu-Chan om Nana , alles te laten doen wat zij willen . Ik word gewoon kwaad er over , maar het hoort in dit verhaal . En ja Iemitsu is niet de vader van Tsu-Chan , maar hij speeld ook een groot rol in dezen Fanfic , de volgende zal een niet veel angst hebben . Ik hoop dat volgende langer is :) **

**Dada x **


End file.
